Summer Break
by Indulgentbliss2121
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are starting to accept their new found love for each other. With it now being summer break and having all the time for themselves they couldn't be more happy right? No of course not for once their father is around and he's colder and distant than ever.


The warm breeze brushed past Kaoru's face and ruffled his ginger hair. The sunlight was pleasant and he was all too happy that it was summer break. They had finished exams only yesterday and finally he could sit outside in his back yard enjoying the silence. Glancing to the side he saw his older twin laying down on the grass. Hikaru too was enjoying the lack of work and finally being able to not worry about anything.

"I have been waiting to ask you a question," Kaoru whispered looking down with his jade eyes. Hikaru slanted his eyes open and looked back curious. "What is it?" he asked trying to figure out what was on his brother's mind. Kaoru sighed leaning down to his brother allowing his cheek to rest on his chest. It felt nice and he listened to his brothers heart beat that always calmed him. "Do you think we should continue to do the Host Club or are you getting bored of it yet?" Kaoru asked in a low mumble. Hikaru ran his fingers through Kaoru's spiky hair and shrugged. "I don't know it's the only time I can act around you without being fully judged for what I might do. Even here at home the maids give us those odd looks when they walk in and find us still sleeping together," Hikaru answered mildly.

Kaoru felt his heart tighten at his brother's words it was true. The club had opened an unseen door for them and it was the only safe place for them to express it. In the music room it was seen as a charade nothing seriously intended. He glanced away a little sad he couldn't just act as if they were lovers outside of the club but he knew it was all they had for now. He didn't want to think about the future and after this final year in school. What would they become after this year was done. Hikaru sat up and wrapped his arms about his brother. The saddness on his face was something that always made him come undone. "What do you want? We can quit if it'll make you happy Kaoru," he offered.

Kaoru gently removed his brothers arms witha sly grin on his face. "You dumb ass it's not that," he pounced on his brother and tackled him to the ground. Hikaru let out a laugh as they tumbled around in the grass like the brothers they were. Glancing up at the house he saw their father looking out the window at them disgust as usual on his face. A frown replaced the smile that had been on his face. "Father's home," he said gravily to Kaoru. The other twin glanced to see the shade close and the tall figure disappear. He replaced his own grin with the usual cool expression and looked at his match. "So this means we have to seclude to our world again huh?" he asked calmly. They both nodded as they stood up to go into the large mansion.

The maids were right at work removing the twins clothing that had grass stains all over. They kept their eyes off each other knowing the short time their father was home they were to not be close to each other in that manner. Kaoru couldn't help glance over his brother with a vacant expression. Internally he was malesting that beautiful creature that mocked his own body. That slender cream colored frame free of any imperfections. The way his hair fell almost over the slanted jade eyes. A lump caught in his throat as he imagined pinning him down on their massive bed caressing that toned chest and planting kisses down his body. Hikaru stared back with the same empty eyes but they knew the connection and he saw the slight pink in his brother's cheeks as he got the secret message that was sent without a single word.

Hikaru walked out of the maids grasps and remained topless a new pair of red checkered sweats on. They had given Kaoru a similar pair but in a dark blue color. Following his brother they walked into the main part of the home and spotted their father walking down the stairs. "Hikaru and Kaoru," he addressed them not really focusing on who was calling who. They both got on hands and knees bowing deeply in respect for their father. "Welcome home father," they said in unison. He walked past them not saying another word leaving them with a cold click of the door shutting them out from his world. Hikaru stood first brushing off the coldness like it was nothing. Kaoru was different the cold brush made him angry and he stood up straight his eyes refusing to met his brother's in fear it would give him away.

To be continued


End file.
